A Son's Mistake
by Sesshomaru's mistress
Summary: When I was little, my mother told me that darkness and light lived side by side in your heart. She told me that it was almost impossible for one to win against the other, however, with a little help the darkness overcame me. What's happening to me?
1. Chapter 1

_**This chapter has been edited!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reread it plz!**_

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY OR ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES! HAVING SAID THIS, I BID YOU GOOD DAY AND ENJOY MY STORY. OH AND DON'T SUE ME!

* * *

**

"I will never surrender to you Diamond!" a terrified Serena said as tears ran freely down her face. Not only was the thought of being trapped in the embrace of this dark prince terrifying her, but also the thought that if she were to fall at this height she would surely die. However, at this point she was willing to die then go through what this crazed man had in store for her.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that my sweet, Serenity!" Prince Diamond, Serena's captor and stalker from the future, said as he pulled her deeper into his spell with the help of his third eye.

'Darien, anyone it doesn't matter who. Just someone please save me from this monster!' Serena cried out as she closed her eyes tightly and prepared for the kiss Diamond was about to force on her. After several seconds of nothing, Serena slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her captor.

Prince Diamond merely stared down at the beautiful woman he held tightly in his arms. Why could she not accept him and forget that damned earth prince? "Why won't you accept me?"

Serena gasped as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a close hug while he buried his head into her hair.

"Why must everyone refuse me and leave me?" he questioned as his body shook with tremors.

"W-what?!" Serena whispered out as she felt his pain radiating off of her.

"I thought you of all people, the one who was supposed to love all, would care!" Diamond said in a suddenly sterner voice. His grip began to tighten and his once weak and saddened aura turned dark and menacing. "However, your people banished us and then you, when I thought there was hope, you denied me. WHY?!"

"Let go of me!" Serena screamed as dark energy began to wrap itself around her entire body. The aura Diamond had been radiating started to slither up her legs like that of a serpent until all that was left to be seen was her face.

"Never!" was the forced whisper Diamond supplied right before he slammed his lips upon hers.

Serena's eyes widened in fear at the sudden move. Fear engulfed her as she tried to free herself from his control but failed. Every time she tried to move her body would be shocked with a jolt of negative energy.

'No . . .' her mind cried out as she felt herself begin to loose consciousness. What was going on? She wasn't this weak before.

"The process is almost complete, love. As soon as this energy finishes being absorbed into your body then you will have no other choice but to love me!" Diamond said excitedly as he watched his own dark aura seep into her pores and very being. An even more satisfied look crossed his face as he watched the once pure Silver Imperium Crystal begin to turn dark. The beautiful light that had once shown from its depths was dimming. Diamond was going to have his queen.

"Let her go!" Serena heard someone yell as she began to fall into the blissful darkness that was wrapping itself around her mind. The thing she hated so much and tried so hard to fight against was winning and she didn't seem to care. Was this the effects of Diamond or of the future her and the others weren't supposed to seem. More importantly, why did she feel as if she was falling?

"SERENA!" Darien cried as he watched Diamond drop her accidentally when of his red rose's hit Diamond in the shoulder.

"Darien . . .?" Serena mumbled before she gave in completely to the darkness, 'Help me . . .'

Horror engulfed both Diamond and Darien as they watched the object of their affections begin to glow both in darkness and light as she hit the bed. The two auras' coiled in the air and began to lash at each other.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Darien growled out at the White Prince. Taking a step forward, Darien tried to get nearer to his Princess but was assaulted by a power wave emitted from Serena's body.

"I'm not quite sure! I got so caught up in trying to change her that I must have fed her too much energy." Diamond responded in a monotone voice as he watched the events.

"Actually, you not only gave her too much energy, you gave her all of it and inevitably infused the dark crystal with her Silver one!" a raspy voice echoed throughout the room.

"Wise Man!" Diamond growled out as he searched the room for his advisor.

"What is wrong, your highness? Your plan not going as perfect as you would like?" the taunting voice of Wise Man intruded.

"What did you make me do to her?" Diamond questioned while totally ignoring the stunned, injured, and grieving earth prince.

'What is going on?' Darien pondered as he listened in on the conversation while trying to figure a way to get to Serena.

"Simply, I tricked you into awakening the powers of darkness that lied dormant in her heart while amplifying them with the Dark Crystal!" Wise Man stated as he appeared out of the shadows.

"Why? I did not authorize that! I demand you stop what you have done!" Diamond ordered as he prepared to throw a dark energy blast but was surprised to find he couldn't summon any dark energy.

"Like I said you gave it all to her! Why, you are asking? Simply to help a former friend of mine out and in return get the power I have craved for!" Wise Man cackled out as he watched the Moon Princess' pure energy fight off the dark energy.

"And who is that?" Darien asked as he turned toward his two enemies. Finally realizing that the only way to save his princess was to defeat this Wise Man since every time he made a move toward his love he was forced back by a wave of power, Darien turned his attention solely on the floating dark being in front of him.

"For now I'll leave that for you to figure out! You see, weaklings, you were all pawns in my little game, especially you _PRINCE _Diamond. You were the easiest to manipulate because of your misguided and misinterpreted love for that moon child."

"What do you mean?" Diamond asked bewildered as he turned back to look at the woman who was fighting a loosing battle.

"You will see in due time, however, it seems the moon child has lost her battle and now must be delivered." Wise Man stated as his orb flew over to Serena and aided the dark energy in its battle.

The only sound in the room was the cries of anguish from Serena. The two energies that had been fighting for dominance suddenly stopped their relentless fighting and began to merge. Unfortunately for Serena and the whole future of the world, the darkness took over and seeped back into her body.

"NO!" Darien and Diamond cried as they made a dash for her only to end up being restrained.

"Release me!" Diamond cried out to his captor, Emerald, and Darien cried out to his captor, Saffire.

"They won't listen to you for they are under my control. Now say goodbye to the dear moon child for I assure you that she will never be seen by you again. Well at least not in the same way!" Wise Man smirked as his orb along with Serena's body glowed before they both disappeared.

"Where did you send her?"

"I sent her to a place that will change the future for my liking and the liking of Chaos, your future ruler!" Wise Man stated as two red dots began to glow brighter until the light engulfed the whole room. When the light had died down, all that was left were the bloodied bodies of the two princes and Wise Man's two pawns.

* * *

**Crossover will be next. Can you guess what crossover it is with and who is Wise Man's past self?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long waited update but its here. Oh by the way _I edited chp 1_ here and there so you might want to check it out if you haven't already to see what I did. Nothing major but I did enough to help the story flow through. The crossover wont be introduced unitl next time I decided so until then.

* * *

**

Twisting and turning inside of her, both fighting for dominance and neither ready to give up their claim, the darkness and light continued to battle. Every blow, every strike, she felt it all. The pain that soon followed ripped at her soul and tore at her heart. Her every scream muffled by the explosion of the two mighty powers above her. Any slight move from her caused the electricity of both sides to burn through her as if trying to restrain her. Lay and wait, feel and fight, useless and pointless, but it was all she could do.

'_Why me . . . ?'_

"You are Cosmos and thus it is your destiny . . ." a voice whispered through her mind while caressing her fears.

'_Who . . . ?'_

"Cosmos, the ultimate being of good, is who you are. You were destined to become this ultimate warrior and thus you are her . . ."

'_Why . . . ?'_

"You are the strength, courage, and _HOPE_ of those around you . . . it is what you are . . ." once again the voice entered her mind and flowed through it like a calming breeze.

'_Why not another . . .?'_

"You alone were chosen to carry the burden and thus it is your duty to fulfill your destiny . . ."

'_I hate destiny . . .'_

"Whether you hate it or not doesn't matter, what does matter is if you follow it or not . . ."

'_If I refuse . . .'_

"You can't . . . no one can escape the threads of destiny so why not embrace it . . ."

'_Because I am the 'strength, courage, and HOPE of those around' me who wish to break from it . . . if I can then there is hope . . .'_

"Yet here you are where destiny has left you and yet still controls you. You are embracing the idea even as we speak . . . you are Cosmos . . . COSMOS FULFILL YOUR DESTINY . . . " the once gentle voice grew heavy with anger and agitation.

* * *

Glowing red eyes watched the scenery in front of them. They anxiously darted to any slight movement made by even the smallest speck of dirt, anything that could be the package to be delivered.

The little patch of living growth wasn't the prettiest site to behold or the most pleasant. The area had long been abandoned by human and animal alike; nothing could stand the odor of the dead for too long, not even its soul visitor for the night.

'_I grow tired of this . . .'_

Just when he was about to release his anger and frustration upon what little life was left in the area, a dark mass began to form a ways off from him. Walking closer to the mass, he was able to tell it was a portal, the one he had been waiting for all day.

"What kept you?" he pondered to himself in an amused state as he watched a glowing red light begin to exit the portal.

As if to answer the question, the light darted toward the man leaving an unconscious Serena to fall on the ground. The light circled the man a few times before suddenly darting into his chest where the man's heart was supposedly located.

The man's eye's glowed a brighter red as his body absorbed the energy transfer. "So he didn't fail . . ." the man spoke to himself as he walked over to the pale blonde and inspected her.

"This is the moon child I've heard so much about. This is the person who supposedly has enough power to destroy darkness altogether without destroying herself with it? Impossible!"

The energy he absorbed pulsated as if to reprimand him for his lack of faith, however, the man showed no signs of every feeling or even noticing the change.

"We will see what use she will be . . ."

* * *

**Short I know and I'm sorry but I'll make it up to you later. Right now I got to get to the gym to work out!**


End file.
